At least one of cameras or sensors may be used for advanced driver assistance systems that assist vehicle drivers with certain driving functions, such as pulling the vehicle into a tight parking space, and automated driving systems that allow a vehicle to drive without human intervention. An SVS may be utilized with the camera/sensor configurations in the advanced driver assistance systems and the automated driving systems. An SVS may comprise several cameras installed on a vehicle perimeter, and in certain conditions may replace the vehicle's outside mirrors, creating a bird's eye view of the ground plane, giving the driver full visibility around the vehicle in various scenarios such as parking.
The relative orientation of the cameras is important. If the extrinsic parameters for camera calibration are not calculated precisely, the driver may get a false perception of the vehicle's surroundings. Cameras are typically calibrated by bringing the vehicle into an environment with fixed markings where the position of the markings are known beforehand. However, using this method, to achieve proper extrinsic calibration, the vehicle is brought to a specific position with a very high accuracy, and such high accuracy positioning of the vehicle may be challenging.